How the Infinity Saga Should Have Ended
How The Avengers Should Have Ended # Chitauri - Shot by Hawkeye with an explosive arrow. # 2 Chitauri - Punched by Hulk. # Chitauri - Bludgeoned by Thor with the Mjolnir. # Chitauri - Stabbed in the back by Black Widow. # Loki Laufeyson '- Slammed into the ground by Hulk. How Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended # '''Ultron '- Had the Mjolnir thrown at him, breaking him to pieces. # Veronica - Fell to her death. # 5 Drivers - Killed in a traffic jam. # Plane Passengers - Died when the plane crashed. # 'Ultron, Emperor Palpatine, The Joker, Lord Voldemort, Bowser, General Zod, Khan Noonien Singh, Eddie Brock/Venom, and Predator '- Crushed by a meteor. # Thor ''- Electrocuted in a pool. # Ultron's Army - Fused together by Magneto. # '''Ultron '- Crushed by Magneto with his own army. # 'Ultron '- Blown up by Iron Man, Vision, and Thor with repulsor beams, lasers, and lightning. How Captain America: Civil War Should Have Ended # Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Crashed his helicopter. # Steve Rogers/Captain America ''- Crushed by Bucky's helicopter. # ''James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine ''- Fell to his death. # ''Steve Rogers/Captain America and Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ''- Shot by Iron Man with repulsor beams. How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended # '''Thanos '- Exploded when Nebula punched him with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'General Zod '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Cobra Commander '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Poison Ivy '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Jason Voorhees '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # The Lonely Zombie '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # '''Bane '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # Khan Noonien Singh '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # '''Magneto '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Xenomorph '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Predator '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Bowser '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Thanos '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet shortly after he chopped his arm off with his axe. # 'The Joker '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Lord Voldemort '- Stabbed in the back by the Joker, his corpse was then disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Dalek '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Cersei Lannister '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Biff Tannen '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Doctor Doom '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It) '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Electro '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Maleficent '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Jaws '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet. # 'Emperor Palpatine '- Disintegrated by Thor with the Infinity Gauntlet # 'Thanos '- Frozen when Heimdall threw him out of the spaceship. # 'Ebony Maw '- Frozen when Heimdall threw him out of the spaceship. # 'Corvus Glaive '- Frozen when Heimdall threw him out of the spaceship. # 'Proxima Midnigh't - Frozen when Heimdall threw her out of the spaceship. # '''Cull Obsidian - Frozen when Heimdall threw him out of the spaceship. How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended # Nick Fury ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. # ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. # '''Red Skull '- Jumped off the cliff of Vormir so Black Widow and Hawkeye could get the Soul Stone. # Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Rocket Raccoon, Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, and James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine ''- Shot by Thanos' ship. # '''2014 Thanos '- Decapitated by Thor with the Stormbreaker. # 2014 Ebony Maw - Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # 2014 Cull Obsidian '- Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # '''2014 Proxima Midnight '- Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # '''2014 Corvus Glaive - Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # 2014 The Other - Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # 2014 'Thanos' Army '- Sent into the mirror dimension by Wong with no way to get back. # '2014 Thanos '- Body sent into the mirror dimension by Wong, decapitating him. # '2014 Thanos '- Imploded by Scarlet Witch with her telepathy. # 'Some of 2014 Thanos' Army '- Vaporized by Captain Marvel with a heat ray. # '2014 Corvus Glaive '- Vaporized by Captain Marvel with a heat ray. # '2014 Thanos '- Erased from existence when Batman snapped his fingers. # Tony Stark/Iron Man ''- Destroyed Thanos and his army with the power of the Infinity Stones and was killed by the amount of power this took. # '''Thanos '- Decapitated by Thor with the Stormbreaker. Category:Parodies Category:HISHE Videos Category:Youtube